This is the resubmission of a highly successful training grant funded for 30 years from the Department of Dermatology at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UCAMC). This program began as an Immunodermatology training vehicle, but has greatly changed in the past 15 years as the research focus in this Department has broadened. The remarkable expansion of the research program in the Department of Dermatology at UCAMC provides a perfect opportunity to restructure the scope and focus of this training grant, which has been unfunded since 2012. Dennis Roop, the new PI, will lead an impressive multidisciplinary team of trainers and mentors, 16 of 24 of the current training faculty are new. This team of trainers and mentors will provide a 2 year training program for pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The focus of this training grant will be similar to tha of our NIAMS-funded P30 UCAMC-SDRC entitled Molecular Analysis, Modeling and Correction of Skin Diseases. This SDRC emphasizes understanding the molecular basis of human autoimmune, inflammatory, developmental, metabolic and genetic skin diseases and development of genetically engineered mouse models which mimic these disorders at both the genetic and phenotypic levels. Further, preclinical models (including mouse models) will be utilized to assess the feasibility of stem cell approaches to therapy. Historically, this has beena highly successful training grant, preparing clinical scientists for academic careers, stimulating extensive research collaborations between scientists in Dermatology and other departments, and supporting a highly productive research program in the Department of Dermatology. Of the 24 trainees who have completed a 2 year research fellowship between 1984 and 2006, 14 (58%) initially obtained academic appointments, two have continued research in other settings, and 8 have entered private practice. Six have current faculty positions at UCAMC. Of the 7 trainees since 2007, 6 are in other research positions after completing training. One of these is an assistant professor in the Department of Dermatology and has obtained K01 funding, as well as funding from 3 other local and national sources. The overall objective of this program is to prepare trainees for a successful academic career in cutaneous biology research at academic institutions. Our program will primarily train postdoctoral fellows (PhD, MD and MD/PhD) to prepare them for successful transitions into independent research funding and eventually independent research careers. This training grant will support 2 pre-doctoral and 4 postdoctoral training positions per year. Research training in preceptor's labs will be supplemented with a substantial program of enrichment including research seminars, research in progress, didactic lectures on relevant topics, and training in ethics. Recruitment of candidates for this program wil be managed by a well-organized administrative structure and will include a robust plan to attract underserved minorities.